


The New Joseph, Miracles and other Complications

by Attendre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Case Fic, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attendre/pseuds/Attendre
Summary: Post Chuck and episode 15-19,After Chuck’s fall, Dean and Sam still live in the men of letters bunker with Miracle, looking for new things to hunt and people to save, the family business.They investigate a serie of miraculous healings in Iowa and found the trace of Castiel on a quest to find a place in a new world.Dean PoV,
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, cas - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated with the next chapters.

Dean came from the kitchen with beers and Miracle waging his tail in toe, sat down before asking Sam “So what’s up?”

“New case, may be …” hesitated Sam, “Iowa, there seems to be a traveling miracle salesman of sort Des Moines, Iowa City, Casey, Adair, Marengo, miracles happening around churches or religious communities.”

Dean had his legs crossed on the table “OK, that ain’t so bad, healing people.” 

Sam kept staring at his screen, “Yeah, But, it could Sister Jo taking advantage of some poor souls or another crook in-slaving a reaper.”

“Ok let’s say it’s Anael, what do you want us to do to stop her traveling circus? Kill her?” Interrupted Dean 

“Or it can be a reaper, Dean it’s worth checking out.” Sam took a sip of his beer, and continued “Or a rogue cross-road demon making deals, thinking that healing might be less visible than winning the lottery. You know to stay-off Rowena’s radar. Churches would be a great pool of desperate future clients, willing to give-up their soul for their health or their loved-ones.”

“Fine,” conceded Dean “What’s the last location of the freak show? ”

“Norway Iowa,” said Sam turning his laptop toward Dean, showing a news site with smiling St Michael parishioners celebrating their miracle on the cover on the local newspaper. “So the 1st one, is a 27 year old with a broken-back that can now walk again and the second one a blind woman that can now see” explained Sam.

“Sounds biblical alright, but St Michaels, really?” Replied Dean with some mock disgust. “Hell, we had bloody enough of this flying dick”

Sam closed the laptop and said “Yeah, and it’s not even the first St Michael church in Iowa with miracles, Casey 3 weeks ago and Nashua, a couple weeks ago, a little kid that had an unexpected recovery from stage 4 cancer.”

Dean petted Miracle and told him “Well, I guess we are going to Iowa, Buddy. Yeah, Who is my good boy?”

Norway, Iowa, 

“Good Morning, I am Father Bonham and this Father Page” said Dean introducing Sam in his best attempt to appear as a respectable man of cloth, trying to make his tone match his clerical collar and black suit. 

The older lady with white bluish hair preened “Fathers, you must be here about the miracles, such an incredible blessing…”

“Well it still has to be determined that they are indeed miracles” answered Sam calmly with a smile, clearly more comfortable in his role “What can you tell us about the incidents?”

“For me it’s his grace, and the faith of the congregation…”

“Of course, but anything weird happened?” Interrupted Dean impatient.

“Any new person in town? A new member of the congregation may be?” Added Sam in a more conciliatory tone. 

“Well, no we don’t get many visitors here, some family members around the holidays, a few vagrants, drifters. Father Thomas is always very welcoming, very kind with them, he let them sleep in the parish house. He is very generous maybe a bit too generous if you want my opinion..those people always take advantage, and… “

Dean’s patience was still in short supply, but he managed to push his best smile said “Thank you so much, where can we find Father Thomas?”

“In the sacristy I think he is preparing his homely..” 

Entering the small room, they found that Father Thomas was an elderly man, slight but energetic.

“Were you send by the bishop? I reported the miracles a few day ago,”the priest asked in a delighted tone. “Such blessing and devout people, so deserving of his grace.  
Tom was in a wheelchair for a years after this dread-full accident, he comes to mass every-week, and Lynn was struggling some much after the loosing her sight to glaucoma. Good people blessed by god with Saint Michael powerful interference of course,”

Dean snorted but caught him self, 

Sam shot him a sharp look, while addressing the only real priest in the room “the lady in the church told us, that you often have drifters staying with you, anyone recently? “

“ Uhm, yes a homeless man called Steve stayed a week or so, may be just before, I am not sure, it was so much joy and blessings the days following the events, I lost track.”

“What can you tell about Steve? Asked Sam, 

“A quiet and odd fellow, asked if he could clean or do work around the church, I told him it was not needed but his insisted, he cleaned the church and some landscaping for parish, he would not even take food for it, which was strange…” 

“What does he look like?” Followed Sam

“White, nothing special, a bit shorter than you” said Father Thomas pointing at Dean, “dark hair, disheveled, blue eyes. I think. May be, I am not sure.” 

“Did he say anything?” Said Dean softly, his jaw clenching. 

“ He had some odd, new wave non-sense ideas, that churches and prayers were no longer necessary, that God was in the rain.. Poor soul, clearly very lost, may not completely there, but definitely devout.” Answered Father Thomas, Why are you asking?” 

“Just being thorough in our initial investigation, why do you think his was devout?”

“He muttered a few passages of the bible in middle of conversations, I think he was not completely there, or may be autistic or PTSD. Many unfortunate people that stop by have psychiatric problems.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully, “Did he said where he was going?” Father Thomas shook his head,

“thank you very much Father Thomas,”

“I am assuming you will be staying for mass, the community would be delighted to have new faces to celebrate the good news and His blessings.”

“Ugh we would love too but we have to meet the bishop in the afternoon” quickly deflected Sam while already making his way out. 

“Nice save Sammy! Joked Dean while taking his dog-collar and making his way to the carpark.

A few minutes later, the mood had changed sitting at baby’s wheel, Dean stared silently in front of him, his whole body tense showing the internal turmoil. 

After a few long minutes Sam said softly,”Steve, could it be…”

Dean nodded, it was the stupid name Cas chose when he was working at the Gas’n Sip; cleaning disgusting bathrooms and nuking tacitos (human dignity he called it). The healing sounded so much like one of his ridiculous penance, redemption, atonement quests. 

If they were right, there was hope but at the same time; it stung. Dean prayed to Cas every single night and very morning. He prayed in a deafening silence, feeling the absence in every fiber of his being. It was a deep painful feeling of loss and guilt. Dean was familiar with grief but this was a particular pain of knowing that Cas sacrificed himself to an eternity in the empty for Jack, for him. Castiel, an Angel of Lord that saw the beginning of time and was meant to protect humankind for eternity died for him, happy and serene in his choice. 

Dean prayed to Jack too, but it felt different, like the air was warmer. Almost as if Jack or his presence was there, smiling and silent. Like family sitting in comfortable silence. 

Hell, It did not sense, Cas being back, Cas not coming home, after what he said, after these goodbye, after those words…  
Could it be? Why would Cas stay silent? Why would Cas stay way?

After a deep breath, Dean gathers himself spoke slowly, his voice full of frustrations, 

“Cas, I swear if you are back and you did not show yourself, I am going to fucking loose it…  
After all we went through you owe us better..,”

Mircale whined softly in the back seat, and Sam gave a sad smile but did not say anything, not voicing the doubt in his eyes. 

“Damn” said Dean turned the ignition, “what now?”

Sam pulled his laptop and his research notes, “He seems to go east, more or less, next town would be … Davenport. It’s a bit of larger city he might stay longer.”

Davenport 

The Sikh temple and mosque were a bust. Yes there were miracles and a disheveled white homeless man stopped by but no additional information available.  
“What’s next?“ Asked Dean impatiently. 

The Holy Family church had a homeless shelter next door, it could be a match according to Sam.  
It had this strange feeling of eerie deja-vu, to the time when Cas lost his grace and was hiding in homeless shelters, on the run, hiding from angry vengeful angels. If Cas was human, he could not perform this miraculous healings and if Cas had his mojo back, why in hell’s name was he in Iowa staying in homeless shelters, refusing to come home, not answering Dean’s prayers.  
Something did not add up. 

When Sam and Dean entered the church, it was quiet, a few people praying silently.  
The deacon, a red-haired man in his 40s recognized Steve’s description immediately.  
“A homeless vet, right? He has that stiff attitude. You know, like he cannot relax or something bad will happen. One weird thing, yesterday he asked about Joseph.” Shared the deacon with an incredulous tone, “What was his responsibility as Gods’ adoptive father? If he could even advise or guide Jesus? That kinda of stuff. He was very intense about it, like it was personal. Man, that dude gets intense. Feel free to come back later, he said that he will be back to clean after vesper.”

After thanking the deacon for the information, the Winchesters were de their way out, on the steps of the church, “Vespers?” muttered Dean, “Evening mass” answered Sam, “Nerd” shot Dean back.

After a few beers in a dodgy bar, Sam was still waiting for Dean to may be not open up, but at least to say something, anything.  
Dean remained in an obstinate silence, hurt. He did not know what to think, what to feel. Cas had declared his love, a different type of love that Dean expected. More than Dean ever hope for or deserved. And now Cas could be back and was avoiding him. 

The night had engulfed the church, sparse light came a few spotlight on top of pillars.  
A lone figure was kneeling at the side of the master altar. Getting closer, the brothers could see that a man was removing candle wax from red carpet with an iron and paper towels, methodically with a strange intensity.  
Dean froze 20 feet from the altar, no trench-coat, but Dean was certain, no doubt… It was him. 

“Cas ….” Dean whispered 

At the mention of the name, the man rose slowly and turned cocked his head, in low grave voice said “Hello Dean”.


	2. Dean and Castiel meet at the Holy Family Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chuck’s downfall, Dean and Castiel reconnect. It does not go the way Dean expected.

Castiel stood there, solemn, hands clenched at his side. Instead of his usual trench coat, he was wearing dirty jeans and grey baggie hoodie, despite this odd and somewhat undignified get up Cas looked more like a warrior than he had in a decade. Something in his demeanor, his posture seemed incredible martial. A spotlight behind the altar shone bright behind him, casting a long shadow into the nave.  
Dean could help but being reminded of barn where Castiel appeared to him the first in a flurry of electrical sparks, this strange invincible man walking toward him full of unblinking determination. 

Dean stared, as if the last couple of days on Cas’ trail had been a dream, as he could still not believe the angel was there standing in this church. No trapped in the empty, not out of reach. 

After a long couple of minutes, where all three remained silent in air thick of tension, Castiel turned to Sam and acknowledged him with neutral tone “Sam”, before returning to his task. 

“What the hell man? “ said, too loudly Dean, his voice echoed strangely in the empty building. “I did not expect a marching band, but when did you get this new stick up your ass?”

Castiel, the iron in hand without turning, answered, “Dean, you found me. Good, you can now stop praying and get on with your life.”

Sam was taken aback by Cas’s indifference and Dean’s anger. He cleared his throat and said “I think I should let you guys talk, I’ll be outside, good to see you Cas” with warmth and some disbelief.

“Sam”

Dean was getting closer to Cas, radiating frustration “It’s being months, Cas, what happened? When did you get back? How did you get back?”

Castiel’s voice was flat, almost uninterested “Jack, he came for me just after he returned life to earth.”

“Ok” nodded Dean, “makes sense, is Jack ok?, how is he doing?” Needing more information after months of silence. The goodbyes with Jack had been so short, and his departure so sudden. The lost teenager became almighty God at once. Jack made the decision to step back from all he knew. To not interfere, to not interact. After losing Cas, Jack just walked away from him and Sam. It had felt like a loss, because it was. 

Castiel was still focused on the wax on the carpet, “Jack is fine, he is God” in a flat tone. 

That answer was not enough, not for Cas, not for Dean, they both knew it. But it was clear to Dean that Cas would not volunteer more information, not right now. 

“Why are you here Cas? Why did you not come back home”, Dean’s voice was letting some hurt and longing pierce through.

“Home? Do you mean earth, the bunker or heaven? Because I am not sure either qualified at this point. I had to come back, deal with the aftermath.” Answered Cas. 

Aftermath, it made no sense, Dean shook his head slightly, wondering why it was going so wrong. For months, he had wild impossible dreams to be reunited with Cas. He had imagined a moment where he could see him again, he had thought of what he would say. He had prayed and hoped.  
And now Cas was there, cold, admitting that he heard the prayers but choose to ignore them, to ignore Dean. 

“What are talking about, we did we defeated Chuck, we won..  
What aftermath?”

“Family business”

“Family business, ? Uh ?” Dean tone was getting sarcastic,  
“What family? Jack is everywhere and we are your family, remember? Or did the empty fry your brain up?”

Cas stood-up and rolled his eyes, “Dean please, Don’t. Don’t me give the family doesn’t end in blood crap” his voice strained.

Dean was still trying to be made sense of this mess, without completely loosing his cool “Ok, so you angelic siblings are still roaming the world? I thought they were called back upstairs. “

“Yes, but Jack is giving them, .... us the choice.” 

Dean sighed, he was all about free-will but superhuman assholes flying around was not quite his dream scenario “So you are here to keep an eye on angels, ? For Jack?  
And on you downtime, what are you doing cleaning churches and performing miracles?” 

“Not exactly”, answered Castiel in a low voice

“Spit it out Cas” ordered Dean.

“It’s Chuck, he is in a psychiatric hospital in Iowa city. He needs someone to look after him. So I do” Cas conceded.

Dean did not see that one coming. Chuck, Castiel was ignoring him and Sam for Chuck, to care for Chuck. 

“Damnit, Why would you do that, dude? After everything he has put us through after all the pain and suffering to be part of his game? We were just a puppets for his favorite tv show, you were a barely supporting act in his crappy 4th rate books.”

Cas stared in Dean’s green eyes “I knew you would not approve” 

“No fucking kidding,”

“Since the beginning of time, I was an angel of the Lord, I protected his flock, I followed orders. When I rebelled; I lost both what I was and who I was. I failed over and over again. But I still owe him respect.”

“Man, that’s insane, do you hear yourself? You act like you were not a big part of his downfall. You protected Jack, you gave your life for him and now? What? You regret it? You feel guilty? That’s bullshit.“

“No. I know Chuck killed Jack. And my faith in Jack did not wavered, I protected him against all, even against you.” 

“Why? Jack was comfortable leaving him there at the lake, why are you being so stubborn?”

“Jack is still a teenager that Chuck hurt, he is not infallible and Chuck not is his responsibility. I know what Chuck did, what he made us do over the centuries. But I don’t need you Dean Winchester to lecture me on what you should do or not for family.” Castiel now approached Dean, almost threatening “He is my father Dean.”

“He is a monster, Cas, he deserved way worst than he got, he causes the deaths of millions for entertainment, he destroyed worlds, entire worlds.”

“Yes,” admitted Castiel 

“Chuck and I we are monsters, and I understand that you want stay away from us.”

“Man, that’s not the same,”

“Yes Dean, it is, I don’t need to list all my failings to you or their devastating consequences. You are intimately familiar with them. You are righteous man and you have tried very hard to find forgiveness. We both know you will never be able to. So let’s not pretend that I am different from my father. We are monsters.” Dean tried to interject, but Cas continued unflinching “Chuck destroyed worlds but he also created life. And now, that he is human, fragile and lost he need someone to look after him.“

“Why does it have to be you? You are just a pawn he likes to sacrifice over and over in sick twisted game. He never had any interest in you. You know, you don’t matter to him.” 

In a blink, Cas pushed Dean against the pillar by holding him by his collar, enunciating slowly, “I meant every word when Billie was banging on the door, it doesn’t mean that you can disrespect me. It doesn’t mean you have a say in my life.”  
A second later, while Dean was still catching his breath, Cas was gone. 

-


	3. The return of the prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean prays to Cas and Jack.

On the ride back, Dean had kept the details of the discussion to bare minimum.  
Sam had tried to coax him into sharing more, Dean had deflected with a snide comment referencing Oprah. 

Back at the bunker, brushing his teeth Dean could not stop thinking about Cas about the fight they had earlier. Talk about mixed messages, he had being so cold and detached and then suddenly so angry.

Over years, Dean had the angry one, furious and disappointed in Cas. Their profound bound had being challenged. After being dragged from perdition, Dean had trusted Cas more than anyone, more than Sam, he was the one falling short, over and over. He gave his trust and loyalty against his better judgment, against facts. Cas’ betrayal had shaken his understanding of the world, it had been excruciating.  
The fallen angel had work hard to regain his trust to redeem himself, to earn his forgiveness. He had sacrificed himself, he had chosen the harder more painful path to earn Dean’s faith again. He had faced mental anguish, madness, death, purgatory, Lucifer, and torture.  
Cas kept making terrible decisions, but for the right reason, with heart, humility and courage. He kept choosing Dean over heaven. It couldn’t mitigate Dean’s constant cold anger and disappointment.

In some way, he knew he had being more demanding towards Cas that he had being to anyone but himself. Harder, harsher than he was on Sam. His expectation were higher. Cas was his best friend and the best person he knew, he was better his actions. He was a soldier, lead heaven armies, he had millennia of experience, he could take it. Right?  
It had being war, mistakes got people killed, brought down apocalypses, freed monsters, got angels expelled from heaven, got his mother killed. 

But they were family with Sam and Jack. Families fought, they reconciled, they moved on. Dean never gave much thought about what would happens if they won. He did not think he would survive it. There was no point thinking of a future, no point of spilling his guts. Now it was the world after but instead of peace, but it felt empty, the absence of threats, absence of his brother in arms, of his family, of Cas…

Dean had known always known that at the end, everybody just left him. Sam would leave too, hopefully with Eileen, find an apple pie life, maybe with some kids. Sam deserved it all. 

Dean could not imagine himself returning to this type of life, he had once shared with Lisa and Ben. It had been his one shot at a picket-fence life and he messed up. He brought them into danger. He would not drag anyone in this situation again. No one deserved to put up with him, his fears and his anger, his controlling fears that made him feel so much like his Dad. No one, well almost.

Cas could, he would understand the nightmares and angst.

Dean sat in his bed, head down. He closed his eyes and started praying. 

“Castiel, I hope you have your ears on, I don’t know what happened in the church, I hate being the chick here, but we need to talk,”

Silence, again  
The usual silence, but this time he knew it was intentional. Dean knew, he was being ignored.  
Long minutes passed.

Damn, ok, switching gear, this was a very long shot, “Jack, are you around? Come on kid, I am worried about Cas”

A luminous, smiling Jack appeared, held his right hand up in an awkward salutation.  
Dean could not believe it, he brought Jack into an all bear hug. 

“So good to see you,” voice shaking.

After a long moment holding him, Dean took a breath, stared at the apparition and shouted “Sammy! Bring your butt here, Jack’s home”.  
A disbelieving and disheveled Sam entered Dean’s room with a skeptical looked. He stared at the kid before bringing him in tight hug.

The three of them sat at the kitchen table, perched on high stools, the brothers in their pajamas. They opened some beers. It felt like old time, like they were back in their comfortable routine.

“So what’s going? everything ok? Asked Sam

Jack answered enthusiastically “ Good, very good. We made some changes, trying to make heaven better.” 

Miracle sat next to Jack, who started petting the dog gently.

“We?” Followed up Sam, 

“With Cas of course, we broke the wall between the individual heavens, letting people seeing their loved ones. You will like it. And did I mentioned we have new angels? Much more comfortable with the whole concept of free will. Less uptight...”

“You’re back? Visiting?” Finally asked Dean in a soft voice.

“Yes, Mum, Cas, Amara, Mary, Charlie and I discussed it and actually while I don’t have to interfere all the time, I can visit. Stop for beer” Jack added in a determined tone, “that was the offer right?”

Dean nodded with a warm smile “Always, so you are telling me you have Jedi Council?” 

“Yes I guess I do,” answered Jack proudly, “Charlie calls it the fellowship”.

“Mum? how she doing?” Interrupted Sam, 

“Well, she has being very kind and generous with me. She moved in with John in the house in Lawrence, well heaven’s version. They seem happy. I don’t think your dad does not trust me much, though. He calls me boy but not the way Bobby does.”

Dean chuckled, “Give him some time, he is gruff but not a bad guy.”

While Sam and Jack went on discussing the importance of angelic free will. Dean stared at the kid, his kid, literally playing god and sounding like a student back from spring break.

“Why did you change your mind about your non-contact policy?” Asked Dean a bit of the blue.

“Cas said that I have a soul and that need to tend to it, to make sure that I nourish it.  
To keep remembering what being human felt like, to continue to care for the ones I love, for my family.  
That we are better, for loving people.  
That otherwise I will become like Chuck or Michael and see people like pawns.”

It made Dean miss Cas even more. “What’s going on with Cas?”

Jack “He is visiting part-time during the day, checking on Chuck, helping people.”  
Some Angels started calling him commander again and asking him to intercede, so he is avoiding them.  
And he missed earth”, said Jack while staring in Dean’s eyes. “You said you were worried about him”

Now Dean felt incredibly uncomfortable, involving the kid in his tiff with Cas, in this tangled mess of emotions. A+ parenting Winchester. Jack had better things to do than being their therapist.

But he could not help himself and asked “Is he okay? he was angry.”

“Hurt , Dean, he was truly happy to sacrifice himself …. “ Jack left the end of the sentence in the air, sacrificing himself for Dean. “ I needed him, so even after the empty and its occupants fell asleep he accepted to return to help me. His guilt and shame returned as well.”

Sam interjected “Can you not forgive him? Absolve him I guess of his sins. I mean you are, …. you know….”

Jack smiled, “free will, and his guilty is not directed toward me.” 

Dean rubbed his face, his hand settling on his mouth.


	4. In Chuck’s Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes and hard thruths with Chuck

In the old-fashion dinner near the psychiatric hospital, Dean was sitting alone in the booth and eating delicious apple pie and still feeling cranky. He was wondering if it made any sense to go and meet Chuck.  
Sam was at the bunker with Eileen and there was no errands to run and no monster at the horizon.  
He took Baby for a drive, humming with the music “I know what it means to be alone, I sure do wish I was at home I don’t care what the neighbours saw”.  
He was trying to make sense of Cas and his refusal to answer, and Chuck felt like a lead.  
He knew, he should not treat Cas like a case but did not know any other way. They had to talk, clear the air. Cas had to listen.  
Dean felt stupid for waisting his chance in church, getting mad and talking about Chuck. If he did not loose his calm, he could have talked, told Cas what he needed to say. 

At the nurse’s station, the pretty blond asked “Dean, like the character in the superwhatever books?”

Dean nodded “Sort of, vague inspiration, I guess. We’ve known each other for a long time”.

“Please do not try to confront the delusion head on.  
Do you know that he thinks he god, right? It’s part of his condition.”

Dean’s smirked, “yes but he prefers being called Chuck.”  
She smiled, “Ok, you know the drill, then“ 

Chuck was sitting near a window with a legal pad, scribbling away, focused. He looked like a greyer version of the messy writer, he met in ramshackled house all those years ago”. 

“Hi Chuck, can I sit?” Inquired Dean  
Chuck took his glasses, he raised his eyes to meet Dean’s.

Dean had no idea what to expect anger, interest, fear, a repeat of the desperation at the lake.

“Hi Dean, how’s things?” Chuck’s tone was surprised but friendly, like they left on the best of terms and not after beating the Winchesters to a pulp and Jack taking over.

“Cas mentioned that you were here.” Answered Dean a bit uncertain, still doubting if he should be here. 

“Of course, Castiel, he has being visiting me daily.  
I am starting to think that I neglected him as a character. He died, so often, he had so little joy in his life.  
You had Sam and baby, pie and burgers, casa erotica and with the bunker, a home.”

“Right, the ingredients for a wonderful life” added Dean sacarstic tone and a forced smile.

“Still way more than Castiel ever had. How many time did I have to rebuild him?  
And yet, like the little engine that could, he kept going with all that suffering and guilt, all to be a third wheel.” Continued Chuck opening the container handed by Dean. “Pancakes, you remembered ?”

“You know, he is the only one that visits.  
Even Metraton is ignoring me.  
It shouldn’t sting, but Metraton, really… talk about the bottom of the barrel”.

Chuck was munching on his pancakes, “You have to admire the story arc though, it’s a classic. I wrote loads of those in the past, martyrs. Kinda of a bummer though if you ask me”

Dean stared, not quite certain he should interfere with Chuck’s monologue.

“I am not sure how I feel about the love confession; bury your gays is such a passé trope.”

Dean looked puzzled but Chuck just keep going. 

“Gayness only being redeemable because the gay character dies sacrificing himself for the noble hero” continued Chuck and while taking another bite. But it’s not like I had full creative control on that story and you boys have been holding out on that front.

“…. How to you know that about that? Did Cas…” Dean whispered, he could not believe Cas would share this with anyone… let alone Chuck.

“You really thought I would miss the juiciest part of the Destiel saga.  
Seriously,  
That might be the most pathetic thing in the history of the world, and I would know. Finding happiness by admitting being in love with someone that will never be feel the same.  
So sad. Who finds happiness in rejection? No-one  
That’s take self-loathing to a new level.  
I am wondering if I added too much homophobia in your back story.  
May be I should have skipped on the part where John walked on you and Collin in the 9th grade, no?”

“Don’t Chuck”, growled Dean hands clinched on his side. 

“Come on Dean, I never wrote it im the books, don’t be so prickly.”

Dean stared at Chuck in his light blue gown, after a long silent “why is Cas visiting you?”

Chuck titled his head, “That’s an interesting question, it means that you two are not talking. Fascinating.  
I thought you would have forgiven him by now, why did’nt you?  
What more does our little fallen need to do to gain the forgiveness of great Dean the deicide?”

“Deicide? Seriously man It’s the other way around anyway, Cas won’t talk to me.”

Chuck looked surprised, “Castiel stopped being love-striken puppy waiting to kicked and overlooked, that’s unexpected. May be learned some self respect in the empty.”

Dean’s jaw tightened .

An exhausted Dean sat on the bench in the small park next to the hospital and cried silently, his anger had mettled into sorrow. He bowed his head, took a breath, “Cas, I am so sorry, I’ve being jerk, you did not deserve it. When you are ready, can we talk? Please I really miss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, case-fic in Texas with an angel


	5. On a case with an new angel (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murders by angels brings the Winchesters to Texas.

Charlie’s program was flashing angrily on the laptop screen in the middle of an empty grand hall of the men of letter’s bunker, when Dean returned from his walk with Miracle.  
The whiz kid’s program looked for all type of patterns in the news alerts, police dispatch for any trace of omens, demons, angels, sigils, ect...  
It was not quite as dramatic as the map from the men of letters, but it had being pretty effective. 

The screen was now showing pictures of three victims with burnt eyes.  
Murder by angel, execution style, bodies torched from the inside.  
The first victim was found in Germany, a 45 year old plumber Jan Munster, the second one was Senegal, a 62 year old Doctor Omar Diop, a 17 year student old from Indonesia, Sadya Manavautu.

The first case in the US was actually the fourth victim, Stella Gordon, from Texas 34, an IT specialist. It was reported by the local police only a few hours ago, and the crime scene was in Northern Texas. if they pushed Baby, they could good time and still see the scene. 

Within 15minutes, Dean and Sam had put their cheap suits and taken the black impala on the road. Dean was glad for the familiar routine, with Sammy sitting shotgun, forcing him to listen to led on their way to a hunt. Like things ought to be. Dean had the feeling if should enjoy it, that thoses road trips will be frather and frather between, until the day Sam will decide to quit or hunt with Eileen fulltime. So Dean sang along most of the tracks, not so secretly enjoying Sam’s annoyance with a smirk. 

Stella Gordon had being murdered at her job in call center selling ski holidays in the outskirts of Perryton.

In the break room opening on a large open space, the local cops were still taking photos of the scene. The assistant to the coroner was zipping the corpse in a body bag, when the Winchesters entered.

“Good afternoon Officer , I am Agent Jefferson. This is agent Allman” said Sam while holding his fake FBI badge. Just give us a moment to examine the body before it’s removed.

Officer Grisham looked uncertain “I thought they were going call the Texas rangers on this one,” 

Dean smirked and shot a I told so look at Sam. He hated that they missed up on the opportunity to wear for a proper Stentson. If they could not play Texas Rangers, in Texas, what was the point, right? Sam had overruled him.  
“May be next time”, Said Sam addressing both to the officer’s comment and Dean’s silent accusation. 

While Sam got debriefed by Grisham, Dean crouched down to the remains, open carefully the black body bag. There was no doubt, the victim was killed by angels. Torched insides, the body was an empty husk.  
Dean examined the grey room looking for any trace of sulfur or demonic possession. Nada.

The local officers provided the name of the next of kin to Sam. It was already too late in the day, they would have to wait for tomorrow. 

At the local dingy bar and grill, over a very sad kale salad, a decent looking burger and some cold beers. Sam asked “So what do you think? Angels for sure, but why? By whom?”  
After an hesitation, “We could ask help from upstairs?”

Dean shook his head “We are not going to disturb the kid for a simple hunt”. He was still feeling guilty for calling him, to get an update on Cas.  
With Sam, they could definitely handle this, the world had changed, but they were still hunters.

“Ok, what about Cas? He is on earth right?”offered a little bit hesitantly Sam. 

Dean remained silent for a while, going back to his beer,  
“You can try, but he doesn’t pick up”. He was not quite willing to provide more details to his brother, on how often he prayed and how his daily prayers remained unanswered. 

“Okay, it’s still worth a shot,” proposed Sam and after a deep breath,

“Castiel, if you are listening, there was a series of murders, and angels are definitely involved, we are at the Margarita’s grill in Perryton. We could really need the help.”

And then … nothing

A bit smug, Dean added “told you so” bitting in his burger with renewed enthusiasm. 

A few minutes later, a young woman with long dark hair approached their table, she was dressed in a grey tailored suit. 

“Sirs, commander said you requested assistance, my name is Poyel.”

Turning to Sam, in a reverant tone “It’s an honor to meet you, Sir,” and to Dean, sounding much colder “ Sir”.

Sam inquired “Commander? Do you mean Cas, right?”

“Yes sir, Commander Castiel said I was your service as long as you needed me.”

“Commander”, snarked Dean between 2 sips of beer, “you know he hates that title, right?”

The angel added in a defensive tone “Commander is very humble, an inspiration to us all, Sir”

Dean rolled his eyes to Sam “the kid said they were working on free will with the winged dingbats, and yet Cas sent us the world greatest kiss-ass, awesome.”

The angel looked scandalized, Dean didn’t know if it was because he called Jack kid, or the mention of winged dingbats or kiss-ass. He didn’t care either way.

Sam broke the tension “welcome for the team” with a forced smile, 

Relaxing a bit, Poyel beamed with pride, “thank you Sir,”

Sam gestured for the angel to join them at the table while opening his computer.

They briefed Poyel on the little information they had on the case.  
“Outside the cause of death, they seem to have nothing in common, 4 different countries, different age, different professions, no obvious connection.” explained Sam patiently while showing the successive images of crime scenes and listing the name of the victims “Jan Munster, Frankfurt, Omar Diop, Dakar, Sadya Manavautu, Kandari, Stella Gordon, here”…

“Future prophets” interrupted Poyel “they are all potentials, The almighty g.. she paused, “Jack created a new generation of potential prophets , Sirs”

“Wow the kid has being busy,”  
Poyel seemed to cringe slightly at Dean’s familiarity. So it was the kid comment.

Sam closed the laptop and asked “Who would know about the list and the new prophets?”  
“All angels, sir, not only the new ones, all angels would have received it on angel radio.”

Dean wondered out loud “Who would want to kill the new prophets?  
Now that Crowley is out of the picture,”

None of them could answer.

Dean yawned , “Ok let’s get some shut eye then” and turning towards the young angel “you better book your own a motel room, and we can meet in the morning to interview some witnesses.”


	6. On a case with a new Angel (Part 2)

Stella Gordon’s co-worker’s hands were shaking as he put the yellow coffee mug down.

Sam used his most reassuring tone, “We understand, Sir, that it must be very difficult for you and we really appreciate you taking the time to talk to us. Can you share any information about what happened to Stella?  
What did you see?”

“Not much, I was sitting at my cubicle” as he pointed at first desk in a row, “Stella was in the break room, talking to someone I never seen before. Then there was a flash of the white light. We rushed to her, but she was dead, her eye burn,  
It. Made no sense. The man was just gone.”

“Can you describe him?”

“A young man, may be 20 something, brown hair in a dark suit…  
He said something about something to do with Michalite, Michaelites,?  
It was a a weird but Michael something…”

Sam pulled out his phone and after a few minutes of looking on, he pulled a picture of Adam from his school year book he found online, on the odd chance that Michael might take matter in his own hand. 

Dean felt the familiar pang of remorse that accompany all things related to Adam. They had failed him, they did not have any pics of their brother  
Then he was gone, I don’t know how,

“I don’t know, could be, I did not get a good look at his face.”

Once outside, Sam asked Poyel “Is Michael alive?”

“Yes sir, he was among the beings restored by the almighty.” Poyel answered in a assured voice. 

Dean remained silent for a few minutes, not certain if it was a good news.  
“Was Adam restored too?” Asked Dean hopeful, 

“Yes, sir”

“I’ll take that win,” Dean continued reassured “do we know where he is? where they are?”

“Michael is not in heaven, he is most likely on earth using Adam as vessel, he did not answer almighty’s invitation to join the new assembly. “ informed Poyel, 

“Not surprising” chimed in Sam “Chuck really screwed Michael, I can’t believe that he will want to see his father being returned to his past glory.”

Dean smirked, given how much time he spent some version of Michael setting camp in his brain. “Yeah, but I can totally believe that he will see himself as much better choice to Jack as a new God. Why did the kid restore him anyway?”

“Jack wasn’t there during, the civil wars between angels.” Sam answered carefully.

Dean’s could not figure out why Jack, gave a the chance for a second round to the asshole “Right but an archangel with a god complex and daddy’s issues could be a serious threat.” They just had proven that God could be defeated, and Michael knew exactly how. 

In an solemn tone Poyel declared “it was the right thing to do, restore all lives taken by Chuck.”

Dean’s face twitched with amusement, distracted from his darker thoughs “Hold on a minute; you cringe when we call him kid or Jack, but Chuck’s name is fair game, nothing about using old God name’s in vain.”

”Well, he preferred to be called Chuck, and Almighty, did ask us to call him Jack, but it’s uncomfortable Sir,  
It was not an order, so ...”said Poyel, blushing.

“So, you are telling me, that you get to ignore Jack’s request…” Dean asked in a pointed way..

Sam mock-punched Dean in shoulder, “Come on, give her a break, she is trying to be respectful”.

“Ok who is on the list of prophet of the Jack? Asked Dean refocusing on the case.

Poyel “There is a 12 potential prophets remaining, Commander send angels to protect them after my preliminary reports last night.” 

“C’mon guardian angel, it was just there” Added Dean in a disappointed tone, getting no reaction from Sam or Poyel, he continued, “Ok, any in the US? We could wait to see who is attacking them?”

“One in Nebraska, I can bring you there” she approached two fingers raised up ready to transport them there.

Both Sam and Dean balked at the movement, 

“No, No, we can drive” Dean hated those teleportation, it always felt horrible for days. Not worth it, 

“We don’t know when the attacks will happen” Poyel countered , “if you drive, you might be too late”

“She makes a good point, we don’t have much time,” added Sam, it was logical but he really did not want to. Dean finally conceded reluctantly. 

The potential was a man in his 60, Brett, a mega-churchgoer, reverend Boyle type. When Poyel and Winchesters appeared in the beige living room, he was quizzing one of his angel body guards “So you are saying Catholics and atheists could go heaven too?” 

Interrupted mid theological debate, Brett seemed a bit rattled by the sudden apparition.

Sam was walking toward the man in beige slack and a polo shirt “Sir, I would not say those things”. Regaining countenance slowly, the man huffed and puffed “gosh even angels have a woke brigade,” 

Poyel raised her eyebrows and in a threatening tone “The Winchesters are not angels, they are humans that brought up the Almighty, you will not disrespect them.” Ok, Angels are still scary noted Dean, he was glad, that he rated slightly higher than Brett. 

Confused the man starred silently, “They protected and raised the new God”, continued Poyel in a more conciliatory tone. 

“New god?!?” Asked Brett completely now shocked.

“Yes” answered the angel, simply, as it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Which kinda of abomination is that, two men raising …a new g…  
Chocking on his worlds, he started to hyperventilate. 

Dean to Sam “God, I miss Kevin.” Then putting his hand on the shoulder of the traumatized man, and sitting him down to the plush sofa, “Just breath, it’s a long story, it’s a lot to take in. I am Dean and the sasquatch is my brother. Believe me, the top guy in heaven’s does not care who you sleep with or how you worship, or if even if you worship.” He paused long enough for the man to feel reassured before adding “ He does care if you are an homophobic asshole. “

The man looked stunned. 

Turning to Poyel, “seriously you don’t have to go into the full back story, It might a bit overwhelming without context” gesturing at the man white as sheet on the sofa. 

“But the Winchesters gospel was released, isn’t the information public knowledge? Known by all humans?” Asked Poyel a bit incredulous.

“Sam, do you want to take this, because I am exhausted already “ Dean asked his brother.

“Well, No one, …. almost no one reads those books and we kinda of hope to keep it that way.” Answered Sam, while Dean wondered for 1000th if he … well Sam could convince Becky to take the books down.

For the next three days, Poyel and the brothers got into a routine, taking over Brett’s protection, camping in the living room.

Dean kept a having to raise a warning eyebrow every time Poyel was about to answer a god related question. There was no reason to freak the guy more with the information of God being Lucifer’s son or that the creator of the universe being institutionalized in Iowa or anything about the damm books.

Every time, the door bell rang, either Dean and Sam opened with the other one covering, gun loaded with their last two angels bullets.  
After three days, they still had nothing to show for, just misunderstood neighbors, freaked amazon deliveries and a slightly traumatized pizza delivery guy.

On the 4th day, a blond young woman appeared in the living room out of the blue while they were watching Dr Sexy.  
The angel revealed her angel blade as Dean pulled his gun “easy tiger, this gun has bullets made from angel blade, so you will put dow your weapon and we will have a nice chat.. “

Before he could finish his spiel, the angel rushed toward Brett. Sam stood in fromt of him just in time, but got knicked by the blade on the side, 

Poyel, swiftly attacked. Her blade soon locked with the attacker’s. The rogue angel took a step back, lost balance for second before launching herself toward Poyel.  
The melee made it difficult for Dean to take a shot, without Injuring Poyel.  
After a few minutes of struggle the blond angel was pinned against the entrance door a blade to the neck. 

“So” Said Dean approaching, where were we? Oh yes Why are killing prophets?

Poyel brought her blade higher on the angels neck,,  
“Fake prophets,” spitted the angel with as much venom she could muster, “serving the spawn of satan” 

“hey, don’t call him that” interjected Dean, offended even if it was technically true.

At once, they found themselves surrounded, by 4 angels in dark suits that appeared out of nowhere, angel blades out. One pounced toward Brett, now hiding in a corner, trying to disappear. 

Dean ordered “Poyel call for back-up,”

A second later, Castiel appeared in the middle of a dozen angels clad in grey suits, angel blades ready. Hope changed side and the soul of the fight swayed. In a blink, the rogue angels were overpowered and handcuffed.

Castiel said in low and authoritative voice “well done, take them to detention, they will remain there until the hearing.Remember no violence ,Be respectful, innocent until the judgment is passed by the assembly”

The angels answered “yes Commander” at unison and disappeared with the prisoners including Poyel who gave a little wave towards the Winchesters. 

With a half smile, Cas walked toward the stunned brothers.  
Sam noted “wow that’s efficient,” all three men seemed uncomfortable, unsure of what they should say, repressing the need to hug. 

“thank you for calling this one in, and finding the michaelites” Cas’ tone was overly formal and stiff

Sam “ Always Cas, that’s what family is for.”  
Dean’s jaw clinched, that’s the exact comment that enraged Cas in the Church. But now the formerly fallen Angels just looked incredibly distraught.  
Sam felt that he hurt a sore spot, and deflected with a curious tone  
“So heaven has an Assembly, now ? “

Castiel “Yes, all malfeasance from angels will adjudicated that way. Jack has being amazing” he added pride in his voice “and is trying to let the angels set a self determination policy, Still challenging. I am hoping that the new angels will adapt more easily to freedom and independence. “

“Poyel is alright, bright, if the other are like her, they’ll be fine,” added Dean, hands in his pockets avoiding Cas’ gaze. 

Castiel looked surprised “good, I was afraid she might give you a hard time, she… is very loyal to Jack” leaving the past unsaid, where Dean had failed Jack, almost killed him.

“Oh, yes, she was offended by my very existence, most of the time,”  
So you are in charge of heaven now?” Asked teasingly Dean.

In his crumpled trench coat, Cas seemed uncomfortable, and muttered “It’s only temporary, until the assembly realizes that I am a terrible choice, and find someone better to lead us in a more moral era for heaven. But our ranks are depleted and I was chosen by the vote majority, so for now I serve.”

Sam had a sad comforting voice “Cas”... Cas seemed worried that Sam would argue on his moral character, he seemed too tired to have this discussion, and interrupted him, reverting to his formal tone “Thank you again for your help,”

Getting closer to him, Dean could feel Cas’ conflict radiating from him; licking his parched lips, he hesitantly asked in a low voice “Cas, can we talk? “.

Castiel paused and almost in a whisper “yes Dean, I need some time.” He paused and looked into Dean’s green eyes. Dean nodded “of course, find me when you are ready”, in a swish of wing, Cas disappeared. 

Sam shook his head, “I will never understand you two. Dean what happened? Why is Cas being even weirder than usual?”


	7. The talk

Sam and Eileen had gone on boring ghoul hunt. Dean had bailed, he didn’t feel like being a third wheel, so volunteered to man the phones. He was happy to see Sam and Eileen relationship growing into a something real and true, but he did not need to hear their exploits through paper-thin motel rooms. 

So while the lovebirds were on the road, Dean stayed in with Miracle, tyding up the bunker, getting groceries, fixing baby up, polishing her. At night Dean was sitting the large table at the atrium, with a beer and the checking the wire, when suddenly Castiel appeared, trench coat, blue tie, all Casness. 

“Hello Dean”

“Hi Cas”

Both men paused and stared, finally it was Dean that broke the distance and approaching the Cas, he brought him in a hug. “God, I missed you man,”

Initially, Cas remained stiff in the hug, and finally relaxed in the embrace.

“I missed you too, Dean,” said Cas in a low voice, “I” he hesitated “ I was not ready to have the talk”. 

Dean’s lips twitched in a sarcastically delightful smile “Did you seriously just air quote the talk?”. 

Cas’s face remained solemn, “Yes, that’s how Charlie called, she said it was important for us, even if it’s going to be painful.”

Dean huffed but kept smiling, he was so glad to see Cas, without him running away, he could not let stop himself from adding “Wow great vote of confidence,”. 

Cas looked down, focused and clearly embarrassed.  
Dean could see the angel, almost physically bracing himself. 

Putting his hand on Cas’ shoulder, he added “Ok, I think we need a real drink”.

They both sat down on the armchairs under the pillars of atrium separate by a small take with the decanter, 6 feet apart, staring at their drinks. A loud silence weighed between them.

Dean cleared his throat, shit that was going difficult. He wanted to get it right, trying to steady his voice, to find the right words, he had kept silent so long, he had avoided to think of a future, not that he deserved one.  
But he now understood, that it was not only about he deserved or not, it was about Cas, and he earned the truth. So after another sip, he said in voice that should have being stronger. 

“Cas I am sorry about the fight in the church and not saying anything with Billie, I ..

Cas looked even more distraught , “.. Dean you don’t have to explain …”

“Cas please, I need to tell you”

“Ok” said the angel, resigned, keeping his eyes on his shoes, 

Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Dean looked at Cas,  
“You are my best friend,” 

“I really appreciate that Dean,” Cas was hunching forward, the glass in his hand. 

Dean heard the sadness and ache in this words. Cas was evading his gaze. 

“You said that you could not have what you ..”

Dean could feel Cas stirring, like he wad going to interrupt him, 

So he skipped that part, they both knew what Cas said, he switched strategy a  
“I am not exactly relationship material,  
And I am not being with anyone for a long time,  
But not with any guy since you’ve known me,  
So may be you don’t know, that I am more” he cleared his throat “open .. than my usual casa erotica collection might suggest” fuck Winchester, did you really have to bring your porn in that discussion, he berated himself, regretting the words, the moments they passed his lips. Frustrated with himself, he continued.

“Man, what I am trying to say, is that I am not that fucking straight… “

Cas looked surprised, “Never thought you were Dean,  
That’s not why I though you were out of of reach.  
I am an Angel, my vessel is male, but I had female vessels in the past.  
And you .. and Anna..”

Dean looked uncomfortable, remembering their time in the car, 

“Michael was more than eloquent in explaining your feelings towards me. The barn and the mark were a long time about, I value the time we had as compagnon in arms. It’s being the honor of my life. It’s peace now, you should build a life for yourself, no one deserves it more than you.”  
The words seemed painfully and hollow, somehow, like were rehearsed too many times, without being able to crush the regrets out of it. 

“Man, Michael is an asshole...”

“Nevertheless I am worried that you will not allowed yourself to find happiness, and it breaks my heart.” Cas continued, hunching lower in his chair. 

“You might find my penance and attritions ridiculous, but you are punishing yourself too, through loneliness. You don’t think you deserve solace, or peace or being love.

The silence fell again on the two men. Dean did not expect the discussion to take this turn. It was agony to see Cas sacrificing himself again for Dean’s happiness, being the dutiful friend, because Dean was too scared to man-up and just say things. 

“I love you Cas” Dean said in a rough voice, leaning from his chair, with the intensity he reserved for battle. 

“I know” answered Cas, his low voice. 

Dean wondered for a moment if he just got Han Soloed by Cas; but then Cas continued in a tone that devastated Dean, “ like family... and I am very grateful …”

“No Cas, Yes of course you are my family  
But that’s different, You feel like home,  
You are home. Here with me... “ 

Dean left his armchair and moved towards the angel, he crouched at Cas’ feet, took his hand. The contact felt electric. Dean raised the angels’ hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles softly.

“Man I don’t know what it will looks like, and I kinda lost.  
You know, my whole life I protected Sammy and now that we passed the finish line. And Hell, he is about to enter a new life in Eileen, an apple pie life he always wanted.  
I am starting to wonder if is life for me after all.  
When I close my eyes and imagine happiness, you are there ...”

“Oh Dean”

“And the only thing, I am certain of is that I want to be part of your life, as much as you will have me,  
Dude, you deserve better than a grumpy, broken, 42 unemployed high school drop off, that’s going to die in a blink of an eye in some stupid hunt. But this dumbass loves you”

Cas was frozen, immobile. Dean kissed the knuckles again and looked as Cas eyes, slowly pooling with tears.  
Cas’ hand moved slowly towards Dean’s face, the tips of his fingers reverently touching the rough stubble.


End file.
